


Let Me Go

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Prompt Fill, Sad Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tumblr Prompt, What If - Post Avengers Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: After the battle with Thanos, Tony is left alone with the aftermath.Prompt: “Just let me go already. I have nothing left in this life – Let me move on.”





	Let Me Go

The battle was finally over. Earth had won, but at what cost?

Too many lives lost, too many friends gone.

And yet…

Why did he live?

_ I’m sorry, Mr. Stark… I’m sorry… _

Tony threw his helmet across the scarred street with a shout before dropping to his knees, the suit barely functioning. FRIDAY’s systems were already out due to too little power, leaving him completely alone. Why did this happen? Why did the prediction come true? He didn’t die, but everyone else, everyone he ever cared for, all the innocent people around them… they were all gone.

He had done everything he could! He tried so hard to make sure this wouldn’t happen! But even Vision had been no match. Everyone’s screams were already permanently etched into his memory and he couldn’t stop hearing them, but he knew, he knew without even looking up that he was the only one left.

What had been the point of it all? How far did this destruction reach? Did he really save anyone?

He just wanted to sleep. He was so exhausted. There was no reason for anything else to come and attack. Even if something did, he wasn’t sure he had the strength to fight anymore.

The reactor in his chest flickered. Would he find luck after all? Would the reactor run out of power too? “Please…” he whispered to it, wondering if it’d listen, “just let me go already.” Another flicker, another glimmer of morbid hope. “I have nothing left in this life…” Pepper, Happy, Peter, everyone… they were all gone. “Just let me move on…”

And the reactor kept running.


End file.
